1. Field
This invention relates to intelligent physical mailbox, and particularly to the use of RFID tags to indicate a parcel in need of an acknowledgement of receipt.
2. Description of Background
Residential and commercial mailboxes can be individually located or grouped within a framework of collective buildings and an individual owner can open his own mailbox with one key. Alternatively, a mailman can globally open a collective of mailboxes with another key. Currently, the Post Office can track parcel delivery based on a system where the mailman can manually set the status of the parcel. Typically, the mailman can generate a paper for the addressee if the addressee is not available to receive the parcel. This paper can be valid for a period of time, such as fifteen days. With a system that automatically manages an addressee's electronic signature in a secure manner, it would be desirable for an addressee to delegate the opening of his mailbox, thereby allowing another person to retrieve a parcel that requires the addressees acknowledge of receipt.